Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology is a semiconductor technology used for the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). CMOS transistors typically utilize a polysilicon or a metal as the gate electrode for both NMOS and PMOS transistors, wherein the gate electrode is doped with an N-type dopant to form NMOS transistors and is doped with a P-type dopant to form PMOS transistors.